More than just a talent
by avalonsnow15
Summary: When Katherine Plumber, an aspiring singer and songwriter, auditions for the X- Factor, her whole life turns upside down. After one week into the contest she is placed in a duo team with the cocky, blow-hard Jack Kelly. But Katherine begins to wonder, is being a duo what she wants? Or will she gain more than just a record deal?
1. The auditions

**Okay, this is my first story on my account! Ooooooooh, I'm so nervous. I've seen Newsies and it's like my all-time fandom! I've been an all time fansie forever and have been doing covers and drawings of Newsies for a while. Just decided to start fanfiction. Also, in this story, all the Newsies songs exist but they are like written by the people who sang them; they are not on Broadway, like things you hear on the radio. So, yeah here we go!**

**(I don't own Newsies or the X Factor)**

Beads of sweat rolled down Katherine's forehead. Clutching the microphone in her hand like her life depended on it; she walked up to the stage as her number was called. She had a good two minutes before it was her turn.

'_Everyone here has the same dream. And everyone here wants it. You just have to want it most!' _Katherine thought as the contestant before her finished his song. The X-Factor was her only shot, she couldn't blow it. She had to crush her stage fright once and for all.

She heard a round of yeses from all the judges. A roar of applause erupted from the audience as the boy walked of the stage. As he passed her on the side of the stage, she took in his beautiful blue eyes, messy brown hair tucked into a newsboy cap, and his rigid body. She was so deep in thought; she hadn't heard his name, or him sing.

Her broll played on the screen on stage introducing her as her heart began to race. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see curly red hair and green eyes. The only person she ever let go in front of. The only one who was here to support her. Liz.

"Hey, no matter what happens, you are incredible and amazing. You're gonna get four yeses, trust me." Liz pulled her into a tight hug, as if trying to transfer more confidence into her. "Thanks." Katherine said, letting go.

Right as her broll ended, she saw the brown haired contestant walk over. "Hey, good luck. I'm sure you'll be great." He said, offering his hand. Katherine quickly shook it and walked out as the stage manager tapped her.

The stage was enormous. The audience cheered. She could hardly breathe. '_One…. Two….Three.'_ She thought as she stopped on the X. She looked up to be greeted by Simon Cowell, Demi Lovato, Britney Spears, and L.A. Reid.

"Hey. How are you?" Demi said as she shuffled papers. "I'm good. I'm good. Thanks." She felt as though she could drop any moment. "What are you singing for us today?" Demi said leaning on the table looking at Katherine. "I'm going to be singing Watch What Happens by Kara Lindsay." Katherine said preparing to start. "Okay well good luck."

Katherine held the microphone to her mouth. Her legs began to shake, her mind raced. She thought, '_you're not letting your stage fright hold you back anymore.'_ She had to show her father what she was capable of. She heard the music start, blocked out her thoughts and began.

The judges faces harden as she began. She knew her voice was trembling, she knew she wasn't running and dancing on stage like the others. But she kept going. As she began to enter the chorus, she saw Simon crack a slight smile. A happiness inside her that in all her seventeen years she had never experienced began to build in her. Katherine's voice grew as she felt the walls she had set up, melt away. She was vulnerable and loved it.

She could hear the roar erupt from the crowd as finished. Her heart slowed. She could see the judges standing, aupplauding her. She breathed in the excitment in the air. She looked off to the side to see Liz screaming and crying with happiness. 'You did it!' She lipped to Katherine. She saw that boy again behind Liz, clapping; his hat removed (a sign of respect).

She was brought out of her little world at the sound of Simon's voice. "Wow, Katherine, I don't know what to say. I think in out of all the girls who audiotioned tonight, you had to have been the best. You have such control, and range. You are just out of the ordinary and I love that." A single tear slipped out the corner of Katherine's eye. "You know Katherine, when people get up on that stage and sing a song like that, they squeeze so hard to get a nice sound, but for you it's just effortless and it's incredable." Demi said, returning to her seat. "You know, I have no words. I'm just gonna start the voting. YES! Britney?" L.A. said. "A definate yes. Demi" Britney said, passing the baton. "Aboslutely yes." "Well Katherine you've got four yeses. We'll see you back here next week." Simon said giving her another round of applause.

"Thank you so much." Katherine took one final bow and jogged off stage, her chiffon maxi skirt billowing behind her. She ran up to Liz and enveloped her in a hug. Tear slipped down her cheeks. These next few weeks would be the biggest moments of her life.

** So how was that? Sorry if it's short. Ooooooooooooooh I gotta tell you, I really like this idea. If you don't like, let me know. If you love it, let me know. Okay thanks for reading and please leave reviews; they help a lot. ****–Aly **


	2. Boot Camp

**Hey guys, I'm back. I wasn't too sure if anybody was reading this but I already finished this chapter so I figured why not post it! Yay! And by the way, this story will probably have about 10-15 chapters; one chapter for every week in the competition. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**(I don't own Newsies or the X Factor)**

The next two days were a blur. The day after the audition Katherine and Liz had checked into the hotel The X Factor producers had paid for them to stay in while competing. The girls spent the next day going over the paper for boot camp and going through the list of all fifty contestants. Some groups, some duos and mainly solo artists.

After her little break of two days, Katherine got a call from the producers reminding her about boot camp starting at nine a.m. Boot camp was a day where you would sing for the judges and they would either place you in a group, make you a duo with a contestant, leave you be and let you be a solo, or eliminate you. They eliminated around 10 contestants during boot camp.

Katherine decided that she would be nice and let Liz sleep and not wake her. It was seven a.m. now. Katherine pulled herself out of bed and over to the bathroom. She started humming as she shut the door for a hot shower.

After curling her brown hair and bangs, she threw on a long sleeve polka dot shirt, a purple maxi skirt and short combat boots. She raced over to the desk in the room and clasped her mom's locket around her neck. There was nothing in the locket, but she wore it all the time since her mother passed away.

She threw her large tote bag, with a typewriter photo on it, over her shoulder; left a note for Liz telling her where she went and when she'd be home, and left.

At the theater, there were people lounging in chairs, sitting in rows, and people warming up. Katherine placed her bag on a chair in the rows with her name on it and began to walk around. Slumped in a chair in the corner of the stage, she saw the boy. He wore a three quarter sleeved blue button down under a vest, dark brown pants, brown boots and that same hat. He had a sketchbook in his lap and his hand flying across the paper.

Katherine approached him slowly; he was so enveloped in his sketches; she didn't want to startle him. She stood in front of him and cleared her throat to seize his attention. He looked up at her and quickly shoved his sketchbook in his beige bag slung over the chair.

"So… hi. I'm Katherine, Katherine Plumber. We met at the auditions." Katherine said, pulling up a spare chair. "Yeah, I remember ya. Ya got great voice. I'm Jack Kelly. So, whatcha' need?" he said, in a cocky voice. Katherine took note of his New York accent. She searched her brain looking for an answer to his question. Nothing. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you. So how old are you?" She asked, shifting in her chair.

"18. You?" he said as he took off his cap and ran his hand threw his hair. Katherine wasn't sure if it was a habit or an attempt to flirt with her. "17. So, are you an artist?" Katherine pointed at his bag. "Ya kiddin' me right?" He said, placing his hat back on his head. "Come on, I saw you sketching. I'm sure you're great." Before Jack could respond, the judges walked into the room.

Everyone ran to their seats and listened. They explained that they would split them up into four groups: solos, duos, groups, and over 25s. After each judge would take a group and each group would be assigned a song they all knew. They would have 20 minutes to prepare. The judges would have them perform, and then they would eliminate and reassign contestants.

Katherine was placed in the solo group overseen be Demi. She noticed Jack was also in the group. Demi led them to a rehearsal room and assigned them a song. There song was Say Something. Demi wished them luck and left the room.

Katherine raced to her bag and pulled out her phone. She set a timer for twenty minutes, so she could keep track.

Jack sat in the corner of the room. He knew the song backwards and foreword. He ran threw it twice then set to work in his sketch book. He tried to as hard as he could to sketch simple things, like animals, or trees, but he kept sketching the auburn haired beauty in the corner.

He silently cursed himself for thinking of Katherine. He only spoke with her twice. And besides, this was a competition; they were competing against each other. He couldn't get too involved with her.

Demi had gathered the group back into the theater for performances. Katherine sat in her seat silently, tapping her foot as an acapella group performed. She should be over the nerves after successfully performing in front of a large crowd and on national TV, but something still made her stressed. She couldn't place her finger on it.

Finally the groups finished and it was time for soloists. Katherine tuned out until a name that was familiar to her was called. _Jack Kelly._ She saw the tall boy walk onto the stage as a though popped into her mind. She never really heard Jack sing. She was nervous, she tuned it out.

His voice was low but pure. She love it, it was semi soothing yet edgy. She closed her eyes so she could hear his voice with no distractions. He had such passion in his voice. Katherine felt the urge to speak with him again to hear the difference from his singing voice and speaking voice.

Katherine opened her eyes again to find Jack leaning over her. "So I was so good ya had to close ya eyes. Wow!" Blood rushed to her cheeks at his comment. "You really were great. I like the tone in your voice." Katherine said, leaning on the armrest of the chair next to her to be closer to him. He moved two seats down to sit next to her. He, again, took of his hat and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Thanks, ya ain't so bad ya'self." Jack said looking over at her. They were so close; Katherine was lost in his eyes. But she couldn't get attached to him, not in a competition. Luckily, her name was called to rip her out of the moment.

**Okay, so how was that? Not so sure. If you notice, I'm trying to incorporate some Newsies scenes into this, like the scene with Jack and Katherine talking about his art. Also, I'm going back to school soon so chapters will be slower. Anyways read and review. Thanks. –Aly **


	3. Week One

**Yay! Another chapter! I go back to school on Monday, so I'm trying to update before then. And, another author on this site, **_**MusicAngel98, **_**left a really nice comment. I've read all her Newsies fanfics so I got really excited. Thanks! So, here's chapter 3.**

Katherine silently paced the hotel room. Her nerves were eating her from the inside out. The judges told her she did great. They told everyone they would get a call telling them where they stood in the competition. It had been one day. She couldn't stand the wait.

"Kath, stop pacing. You're giving me a headache." Liz said, closing her book and placing it on the nightstand. Feed up with Katherine's nerves, Liz walked over to her, placed her hands on her shoulders, and sat her on the edge of one of the beds. Katherine could sense she was about to get a lecture.

"Look, Kath. You're an amazing singer, you're cute, you're –"Liz was cut off by the phone ringing. "IT'S THEM!" Katherine screamed, pushing Liz to the floor and running to the phone. Katherine picked it up before she even caught her breathe.

"Hello?" She was shaking. "Hello, Miss. Plumber. It's Carl Mills, producer for the X-Factor. We are calling to tell you that after your participation in Boot Camp yesterday, the judges have decided to make you a duo team with another soloist." Katherine was confused. The judges loved her voice, why would they feel the need to make her a duo. "Your partner is contestant 29, _Jack Kelly. _Please come to the theater today at three to meet with your partner and assigned judge. Thank you for your cooperation. "

Katherine put the phone down. What just happened? She wasn't going to be a solo artist. She had to be a soloist. Her father told her that her dreams were a waste of time constantly. She did this to prove him wrong. How could she now?

"So…. What happened? Are you in?" Liz said, walking up Katherine. Katherine did know what to say. Of course Liz would still be excited and support her dream, but to her, the dream was just killed. "I'm still in…." Liz started squealing and jumping before she could finish. "….but not as a soloist." Liz stopped. "Then what are you?" she asked, excitement still identifiable in her voice. "I'm a duo, with that boy who auditioned before me. Jack Kelly." Katherine said walking over to her bag. It was two thirty now and she wanted to be early.

"Ohhhh, he's cute and a good singer. Lucky!" Liz said, throwing herself on the bed. Katherine threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door when Liz said one more thing. "And Katherine, just because you're singing with someone now, doesn't mean you won't shine. Good Luck." It was like she was reading Katherine's mind. With that in mind, she ran out the door and headed to the studio.

The theater was packed just as before, but in a way different. Soloists she had remembered hearing, were now in groups or duos. She wasn't the only one who was reassigned. Katherine began to think back on what Liz said; being with someone doesn't mean she won't shine.

At the end of the row with DUOS marked on it, she saw Jack. He was clutching his hat and had his head buried in it. Katherine threw her bag on a seat and walked up to him. She sat beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. He didn't even flinch. "Yeah, just I guess we're a duo now." He said, meeting her gaze.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fun. What artists do you like?" Katherine said, shifting her long plaid skirt under her. "Ummmm… I like Jeremy Jordan, Kara Lindsay, Ben Fankhauser, and Idina Menzel. I also like Boy & Bear and Sleeping at Last." A smile wedged itself on Katherine's face. Those were some of her favorites. "I love all of those artists. I'm sure we can put together something great."

Jack got up to go to the bathroom. On the way, he knocked over his bag. A large sketchpad fell out. The cover was torn and old, and underneath, she could she a sketch of a girl. Katherine knew it was wrong but she had to look. When she flipped the cover up, the sketch was easily identifiable. It was her. His strokes were beautiful, he made her look beautiful. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture and put back the book before Jack returned

The judges addressed everyone shortly after. They told them that they had to pick a song and run it by the judge in charge of their group. Then they would meet with their judge for twenty minutes to practice and receive feedback at the end of the week. It was a Saturday, they did not have to come in on Sunday, but for the rest of the week, they would be here from nine a.m. till three p.m.

"So…what do you want to do this week? I mean I have some ideas but it's up to you." Katherine said as she pulled out her song book. She flipped to a page were she had written some of the songs she would like to perform if she passed her audition. Her eyes scanned the page till they landed on a certain song. _Something to Believe In._

Jack had obviously met her gaze because he was the first to suggest it. "Ah, what about this one, Something to Believe In by Jeremy Jordan and Kara Lindsay?" Katherine couldn't have made an easier decision. They quickly got up and went to find Demi.

Demi told them their choice was great, and to figure out the basic of their song and the stage set up before presenting it to her. Jack and Katherine had decided they would sing the song in an old New York setting. They would dress like it was the 1890s; Jack as a newsboy, Katherine as a reporter.

Jack began to realize being in a duo with Katherine was harder that he thought. She wasn't as comfortable onstage as him. If they wanted to get far in the show, they needed better chemistry. She needed to become more comfortable.

Katherine felt like she was dragging Jack down. They met with Demi tomorrow and performed on TV in two days, she needed to gain confidence and fast. Especially during the parts she wasn't singing. She kept looking anywhere but at Jack. They had two days.

"So that went well." Jack said as they left the rehearsal room. Their private meeting was last, so they were about to leave. Their meeting with Demi was pretty good. She said everything they were doing was perfect, except one thing: Katherine's stage presence. Demi said she should loosen up with Jack. They were singing a love song, she shouldn't look so tense.

"Yeah. Hey I'm sorry if I'm dragging you down. It's just, I don't get close to many people and it's hard for me to open up like that." Katherine said as they went to get their bags to leave. She didn't expect him to understand, no one did. "I get it." He said, sitting her in a chair and taking her hand. Blood rushed to Katherine's cheeks at the simple gesture. "No matter what they say, ya're a great singer and an awesome person. Just do what ya comfortable with. Don't sell ya dignity to be famous. Don't go out there and be someone ya ain't just to get votes."

"Well, I'm gonna try my best for you. Hey, here's my number. Call me if you have ideas." Katherine said as they got up. She quickly pulled a pen and a scrap paper from her bag, scribbled her number and gave it to him. She couldn't drag him down, he believed in her, maybe that was enough. "See ya tomorrow for the show. Ya gonna do great. Bye." And with that, he turned and walked away.

It was the day. The first week. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_ Katherine said as she made her way to the theater. She buzzed the door in the back; the producer saw it was her and unlocked the door. She placed her hand on the door handle, and she swore she had never shaken that much before.

**So, how was that? I'm not so sure. Also, I'm not going to write about every day in the week for the contest. And I'm shortening the number of weeks in the contest to around five. But trust me; some drama will happen in the next chapter. Please read and review! Thanks. –Aly**


	4. The Kiss

**Okay, so I guess you guys like this story. Who knew? Okay, so before I get this chapter going, you guys read my other story, **_**The Refuge**_**, and want me to continue it so I will if that's what you want. Because honestly, it kinda killed me to leave it like that. Well here's the next chapter, Yay!**

"I can't do this!" Katherine was freaking out. Jack tried his best to keep her calm but he couldn't. He often found himself watching her as she sat in her chair fidgeting. Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls, her bangs fell in front of her face. Her eyes were brighter than emeralds.

She had on a think, long magenta skirt with a matching waistcoat. Under she wore a striped button up and a purple and white striped tie. She truly was a beauty. And Jack no long had to worry about getting to close to her, they were no longer competing against each other, maybe he could tell her of his feelings. Maybe later after they perform, he didn't want to give her another thing to worry about.

Katherine could feel her hands shaking. They were next. She and Jack sat in chairs backstage, waiting for their signal. They worked so hard. But the judges all said she needed to up the chemistry between her and Jack. It was just hard for her to open up, but if she didn't, she may lose her chance to win. She would try, she would wing it.

Their broll started playing. And Jack could practically hear Katherine's heart beating. Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see Katherine holding his hand and staring on stage. If she needed comfort, he'd be happy to provide it.

The stage manager told them to get in places on their New York rooftop set. Katherine stood on her side shaking, she started the song, and it was understandable for her to be a little upset. Jack rushed over to Katherine quickly.

"Hey, you'se gonna be great. Just pretend it's just you'se and me. I won't let anythin' bad happen ta ya'. And have fun. You'se amazing." Katherine could feel her heart rate slow slightly at the comment. Jack ran back over to his spot before the screen lifted. Katherine stood and watched as it rose slowly.

The music began to play and Katherine felt her heart beat slow. Somehow those few word Jack had said to her gave her such comfort. She somehow knew she was safe in his arms. The music was playing and Katherine no longer felt nervous.

She was beautiful. Jack watched as she sang every note perfectly with no mistakes. She moved over and placed her hand on his; she looked him in the eye and sang to him. He could she how she was trying to up their chemistry. She was so passionate about music; he felt every word she said.

Soon Katherine's part came to an end, and it was Jack's turn. As he sang he couldn't help but feel every word he sang was true. '_An angel come to save me,' _he never told her, but he had a crappy life before he came to the X Factor. And she truly was an angel to him.

Katherine joined in on the bridge. It was short but sweet. There was a brief music break in the song; so Katherine used that time to think. She loved the way her voice sounded with his. She loved the way her hand fit in his, she loved—Suddenly Katherine's thoughts were cut off by Jack pulling her into a kiss.

She didn't know what to do. She kissed him back so no one thought it wasn't planned, which it wasn't. When they broke apart, she didn't know what to do. Jack sang his part, and she went along with hers. She would talk to him after, but not now, not on stage.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Katherine said as she stormed off the set, after they broke for commercial. She didn't know what to think. A part of her was shocked, another was angry, another was confused, and another had enjoyed it. She knew deep down she might have had feelings for Jack, but she never addressed them. She never got attached to people.

"I'm sorry Katherine," Jack said, catching her wrist before she could storm off. "I've wanted ta tell ya this Katherine, but I couldn't figure out how. I like ya….. A lot and I think I have ever since I saw ya. I used ta think love at first sight's for suckers but not so much anymore. And I guess with da heat of da moment that slipped out. I'm sorry, but I really like ya."

'_You idiot, tell him you like him too!' _Katherine couldn't speak. Her mind was full of thoughts. she resorted to her primary cover for stressful situations, she ran. "I have to go." Katherine ran over to her chair, unclipped her mic, grabbed her bag, and ran.

"Katherine, wait!" Jack said as she rushed out. He rushed after her, until she dodged into the girl's room, and went out the other exit.

Katherine was running. Running from fear, running from, trouble, running from love.

**Okay guys, sorry it's a short chapter but I just kinda wanted to post it. I'm the kind of person who posts a lot of short chapters so it evens out. Thanks for reading and please review, reviews are confidence boosters. -Aly**


	5. Let it out

**Yay! A new chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I sort of had writers block and something really interesting happened to me. My best friend, Jack, came to school in his Jack Kelly costume for our show (I explained the show in the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**The Refuge**_**). Then, after school at my locker, he comes up to me and asked me out, talking in a Jack Kelly accent and calling me Ace! And the whole time, my other friend, Alice, was recording it. I said yes, so I've been thinking about that. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"Katherine! How could you do that?" Liz practically shouted, after Katherine told her what went down at the theater. Katherine didn't know what to say. No one was more confused in this situation than her. It was eating her alive trying to figure this out.

She knew she liked Jack, she had accepted that. But she didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't like Jack before, because they were competing against each other. But now that they were partners, that opened up a whole new set of problems. What if they did date? Would she be too infatuated by him to tell him she didn't like his ideas? If they broke up, how would it affect their partnership?

Katherine found it best to simply hide her feelings. But now that she knew Jack liked her back, that wouldn't be so easy. If he truly liked her, it would only be a matter of time before she broke down and told him she liked him too. She wasn't that strong.

"I'm sorry Liz, but you know I'm not good with these things." Katherine said as she took a seat next to Liz on the bed. "Katherine, I know, but this isn't that hard to figure out. Do you like Jack?" Liz had known Katherine since they were six; she already knew the answer to her question. "Yes but-" Katherine tried to protest but was cut off by Liz. "No buts. If you like him and he likes you, go for it. I know you're scared to, but you never know what will happen if you don't try. Maybe it will last forever, or it will go down in flames **(First person to tell me what song that's from gets a shout out!)**, but you have to try."

Katherine took in the lecture Liz had just given her. She was right. Of course she was, Liz was always right. She had the best advice and had always been there to comfort her. Katherine knew that Liz would never let up on this. Not only was she coherent and wise, she was stubborn.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell him tomorrow when we go in to get our results." Liz let out a small whoop at Katherine's assent. Katherine felt butterflies flapping in her stomach. No not butterflies, eagles. She was so anxious. And she had all afternoon to be anxious too. What would Jack say to her after she ran off?

The theater was full of nervous contestants, awaiting their fate. Katherine walked in and immediately felt her stomach drop. Slumped in a chair across the room, sketching and tapping his foot, was Jack Kelly. Katherine felt her knees weaken. She did not take rejection well.

Slowly, her legs carried her to the seat next to Jack. She placed her bag down and sat next to him. Jack didn't even look up. "Hey, Jack. Can we talk?" Katherine asked as she gently placed a hand on his. He sighed and looked into her bright green eyes.

"Look, Katherine. I'm sorry about da kiss. And I get it if ya not interested in me. I'm used to it." Jack quickly got up and made his way to the stage. Katherine followed him swiftly, wanting to change his mind, and figure out what was going on with him. She pushed through people, and swerved through chairs. Finally, she caught his wrist and stopped him.

"Jack. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to like me. And, I finally realized, I like you too." Katherine said as she faced him. Jack had a strange look on his face. She could see he was happy, and a little confused, but she also saw a bit of fear. "For sure?" He asked as he took her hand in his. "For sure." Katherine gave his hand a slight squeeze to assure him.

She pulled Jack into a tight hug, to give comfort for the topic she was about to dig up. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck. Katherine felt safe and secure in his arms, like she could stay there forever. Finally, she pulled back, but kept her arms around his neck. "Jack, what did you mean when you said you were used to people not being interested in you?"

At that question, Jack removed his arms from Katherine's waist. He looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. Katherine moved one of her hands from around his neck to cup his cheek and make him look at her. "It's okay, you can tell me." Jack sat down in a chair in the back of the stage and pulled Katherine on his lap. He took a long sigh and Katherine prepared herself for what she was about to hear.

"Well, I grew up in New York City. My family didn't have much money; we barely had enough ta get by. One day, when I was nine, my motha' passed away from cancer. After that things only got worse. I watched as da stinkin' city ate my dad alive. He was fired from his job and formed an alcohol addiction. He came home every night drunk and would sometimes beat me. I got by though through music. Once I had enough money saved from my job, I flew out here, and tried my hand at da X-Factor."

There was a long moment of silence. Katherine didn't know what to say. "Ya better not start pityin' me." Katherine cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a long kiss. Jack was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and kissed her back. Katherine could feel electricity running through her. When they finally broke apart, Katherine rested her forehead on Jack's and tried to think of something to say to him.

"I don't pity you. I think you are the bravest person I know. The fact that you can go through all that and still be so confident and nice is amazing. You are amazing." Katherine slumped in his arms and rested her head on his chest, letting her words sink in. She placed her hand over his heart; it was beating rapidly and she knew was nervous.

"Hey, how's about you'se and me win this thing." Jack said, breaking the silence. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Katherine said, feeling his heart rate slow. Liz was right; she was glad she hadn't held her feelings in.

**Okay, so how was that? I'm thinking I'm going to add a little bit of a dramatic thing with Jack's dad into the story so, get ready for that. Anyways, please review; reviews are confidence boosters! - Aly**


	6. The Past Comes Back

**Hey guys, I'm back. I was actually sitting in my study hall, in which our teacher plays music on his guitar and lets us get up and talk and yeah, when I can up with this chapter. I screamed because I was excited. Everyone freaked out and our wood shop teacher came running into the room with his goggles on holding a hammer and said, "WHAT'S GOING ON? IS ANYONE HURT?" It was sooo funny. Also, tomorrow our school is doing this cool thing as a fundraiser, a costume day! We can wear costumes to school! I'm going as Katherine with Jack! YAY! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

I last week had been a blur. Katherine and Jack were thriving in the competition. They had the most votes of the week, and the following week as well. People said their performance of As Long as You're Mine was beautiful and alive! Katherine was just having the time of her life, and not only with the music.

Ever since she expressed her feelings for Jack, performing with him was fun and amazing. Their chemistry was far better and Katherine cherished every second they spent together. She began to open up to him the way she did Liz, she was herself. He brought out the best of her. And she brought out the best in him.

Jack truly loved Katherine. When he was around her, he wasn't just a singer with a broken past. He was an artist, a musician, himself, he was just Jack. She made him forget what he was running away from. She made him feel as though he had potential. He didn't need a father, a mother, a million screaming fans, his art displayed across America; he just needed Katherine. She believed in him and that was enough.

The third week into the competition brought a new challenge though: theme weeks. Their judges would have to start assigning genres to perform. They no longer had the freedom to choose. Katherine wasn't very comfortable with new territories, but she knew she could get through it. She had Jack.

* * *

><p>"So, Demi just told me our theme." Katherine said as she trotted back to her seat next to Jack at the theater. Jack could tell something was up. Yesterday when they went out for a coffee date, she was complaining about theme weeks. Now she was excited and vivacious.<p>

"Well, what is it." Jack said, the anxiety killing him. "Classic Rock!" Katherine practically shouted. "That's awesome!" Jack and Katherine said simultaneously. "And I think I've got the perfect song, by one of my favorite bands." Katherine said, taking Jack's hand in hers. "Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones!" Excitement was rolling over Katherine in waves.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love ya anymore, I find out you'se a fan of da Rolling Stones!" blood rushed to cheeks at the statement Katherine's, and a smile etched it's self on her face. "That's perfect. Ya sure you'se gonna be comfortable with this." Jack knew the answer but just wanted to make sure.

"Of Course. I'm so excited. I just love that song." Katherine's smile made Jack's heart beat a mile a minute. He loved the feeling and never wanted it to go away. "That's great. I'm glad you'se finally openin' up." Jack cupped her face and pulled her into gently kiss.

Katherine loved the way Jack kissed her. He did it gently, as though if he kissed her to hard, she'd break. He was soft but still in control. She always felt as though she was being electrocuted when they kissed. And she loved it; she never got enough of it.

"Well, let's get to work." Jack said, pulling her up from her seat. Katherine rushed with him, grabbing her bag, as they ran to one of the practice rooms off stage. Katherine was truly excited for this performance. She hadn't told Jack, but she truly loved this song. She felt it truly described the way she felt towards Jack. Nothing, not even wild horses could drag her away from him.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" Katherine was buzzing as she jumped around back stage. It was the night of the show, their third week performance. Katherine was rapturous. Jack thought she looked absolutely stunning. She had her auburn curls pulled back into a high ponytail. She had on black and red makeup, a black lace tank top, a short red petticoat, and black high heels. The stage lights made her look like a goddess. But the most attractive thing about her that night was the beautiful sparkle of excitement in her eyes. She truly was excited for this performance, but Jack couldn't figure out why.<p>

"Ya gonna be great, Ace." Jack said, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her jumping. "Ace?" Katherine questioned. "Yeah, it's my new nickname for ya. Ya like it?" Jack asked, moving his hands to her hips. "I love it." Katherine said pulling him into a kiss by the color of his shirt. Jack had never seen this side of Katherine. It was free, wild, exciting, it was the real her.

The two were interrupted by the stage manager calling them to take their places on stage. Katherine grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Their set was much different than their first two. There first week was a New York City Rooftop, their second week was a moonlit clearing in the woods. This set wasn't even a set exactly. There were two black, circular platforms. Jack stood on one, Katherine on the other. They had smoke machines and red lights, and during the chorus, scenes of horses running played in the background.

The music began to play and Katherine felt her heart rush. She just couldn't wait to show everyone who she truly was, deep down. The spotlight fell on her and she began to sing.

Jack could tell, Katherine's voice was different tonight. It was raspy, and smooth and just overall, different. She truly was beautiful. Everything about her was; her face, her hair, her voice, her personality. Jack loved Katherine.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Katherine shouted as she ran down the street, twirling. The crowd went wild over their performance. The judges said it was phenomenal. Katherine would have been doing cartwheels, if not for her skirt and heels.<p>

Jack was walking Katherine back to her hotel suite to meet up with Liz, who left after their performance because she had to study for an exam for her online courses. Katherine was a bundle of energy Jack couldn't control. Their happiness came to a stop by a voice. "_Jack_."

"Did you hear that?" jack asked, grabbing Katherine's hand. "Yeah, I think it came from behind that building." Katherine said, pointing behind the building. "_Jack_." The voice calls again. "I'm going to see what it is." Katherine began to protest. Knowing he couldn't stop her, Jack agreed to let her follow.

Jack and Katherine peered around the building to see a middle aged man with an unshaved face, uncombed hair, dirty torn clothes, and a liquor bottle in his hand. "_Jack! How could you just leave home?"_

**Dun Dun Dun! Well I hope you liked this. I had to use this song because it is my all time favorite. I love The Rolling Stones and classic rock, so yeah. And they way I was describing Katherine's voice was like a certain artist. To hear it, look up Bria Kelly Wild Horses on YouTube. Listen to the studio version. Hope you like her. Please review, reviews are confidence boosters! Luv ya guys! -Aly**


	7. For Sure?

**Hey guys, I'm back. And I just started a new story! YAY! It's called Rock of Newsies; it's a crossover of Newsies and Rock of Ages. And in the story, it says I'm making Pulitzer a girl, but I'm not, I'm just gonna make up a character. It's gonna be fun to write so I hope you check it out! Also, I'm going to see Newsies again, for the fourth time! I'm taking Jack with me! YAY! I'm soooooo excited! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

Katherine wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. His dad, his alcoholic and abusive dad, was right in front of them. Katherine could feel something trembling. She thought it was Jack; it wasn't. It was her. Fear for Jack to over her mind. He didn't say anything he just stood there looking at his dad. Katherine couldn't take the silence.

"Jack, let's go." Katherine said, cupping his cheek with her hand. They turned to leave when a glass bottle flew over their heads and shattered on the side of the building. They whipped around to see jack's dad walking over to them. Jack pulled Katherine behind him. "Katherine, go get help." Jack said.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Katherine said, stepping closer to Jack. His dad walked up and shoved Jack to the ground. He began kicking Jack in the stomach still Katherine couldn't take it. She ran over to jack and shielded him from his dad's vigorous kicks.

"_Stupid girl, get out of the way!"_ He leaned down and slapped Katherine across the face, knocking her to the ground. "KATHERINE!" Jack got up and helped up Katherine. "Are ya okay?" He asked, rubbing the spot where his dad slapped her. Katherine nodded, ignoring the stinging from her face, trying not to worry him.

Jack pushed her behind him and walked up to his dad. "Dad, go home. You're drunk." Jack said, standing his ground. That was something Katherine admired about him; he remained tranquil in overwrought situations. _"I'm fine. But you're in trouble. How could you leave home, you dirty little shit?" _He punched Jack hard across the face. Jack stumbled back, but turned to Katherine to show he was fine.

His dad used this opportunity to his advantage. He pulled a small glass flask from his back pocket, took a sip from it, and smashed it over Jack's head. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "Jack!" Katherine ignored the lady on the phone, she'd called 911 the minute he punched Jack, and rushed over to him.

"Jack, hey. Are you okay?" she said, pulling his head into her arms, brushing glass out of his hair. Blood stained her finger, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment. "Katherine, get out a' here." Jack said, sitting up in her arms. Katherine wasn't going anywhere; with his dad in this condition, he could kill Jack.

"Jack I called 911, it'll be fine." Katherine said, helping him up. His dad walked over, slowly and tried swinging another punch at Jack. He was so intoxicated; his aim was off like crazy. He stumbled back and fell on the ground. He was unconscious.

Katherine saw police cars pull up in the alley. Two policemen ran out of the car. "Excuse me; we got a call about a disturbance." Katherine quickly replied. "Yeah, um…. That man was intoxicated and harassing him." The officer sent is co worker to pull the man into the car. "Would you like to press charges?" The officer asked. Jack stirred; but Katherine already knew her answer. "Of course-" "Not." Jack cut her off. "Okay sir, well. We still must take him in to be questioned." The officer said. Jack thanked the officer as he walked over to the car, got in and drove off, with his drunken unconscious father in the back.

Katherine and Jack sat on the balcony of her suite at the hotel. It was late and Liz was asleep so they didn't want to wake her. The minute they got home, Katherine helped get the glass out of Jacks hair and cleaned out blood. After, Jack tried to leave, but was stopped. Katherine said after what happened that night; there was no way she was letting him walk home. He could crash on the couch in her suite.

"Why?" Katherine asked, looking up at jack from her position in his lap. "Why what?" Jack asked, sending a cocky grin her way. Katherine rubbed soothing patterns on his arms. "Why didn't you press charges on him?" Katherine asked.

Jack sighed, pulled off his newsboy hat (Which he always wore), and ran his hand through his hair. "I want ta keep away from him. I want ta avoid further problems wit' him. Tomorrow, I'm gonna write out a letter explainin' what happened and what I think a what he's been doin' wit' his life and mail it ta his apartment. I just don't want anythin' ta do wit' him anymore."

Katherine took a moment to think about what he said. Jack truly was a mystery. If it were up to her, she would have had that man arrested immediately. But Jack had really thought about it. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Katherine looked out at what was a head of them. Lights of the city were shining bright. The Hollywood sign shone like a star in the dark. It had been a confusing night. It started with excitement, joy and happiness; brought fear, confusion and suspense; and ended with hope, deep thoughts and love.

Katherine had never expected this when she auditioned for this show. She expected to tank the audition and go how to her father's_ I Told You So's._ She never expected to make the auditions, be put in a duo team with a sweet, cocky, artistic guy, fall in love with said guy and go through a crazy night of fear and abuse.

"You okay?" Jack asked, stroking Katherine's hair. "Ya've been pretty quiet." Katherine snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Jack's eyes. Even with a shining black eye, he's eyes were beautiful. Katherine pulled him into kiss. She lost her fingers in his hair, his hat falling to the floor. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Katherine said. "For sure?" Jack asked. "For sure."

**Okay guys how was that? I wasn't so sure. Any ways, make sure to check out my other stories (Ha, shameless self-promotion) and please review. Reviews are confidence boosters! Luv ya! -Aly**


	8. Three Simple Words

**Hey guys, I'm back. With another chapter! YAY! Anyways I have a question: I don't really think many people are reading **_**Things That We Lost In The Fire**_** or **_**Rock Of Newsies.**_** And I was thinking of deleting them. I just don't want to keep writing a story and putting a lot of time into them only to learn no one cares about them. So please let me know. Should I delete them?  
>Sorry to get all serious. Anyways, in this story, I've decided to kinda let you get to know me. The music I have people singing in this story is some of my favorite music. So Yay! You get to know more about me! Here's the next chapter.<strong>

The competition was getting tougher everyday! Lots of people Katherine never saw as a threat were starting to do really well. People she thought were a threat kept getting sent home. She began to worry if she and Jack would last that long. He tried his best to tell her they were doing great, but that didn't stop Katherine from constantly think bad thoughts in her head. Liz tried her best too. She was at most rehearsals, constantly giving them feedback. Of course, she wasn't a singer; she was a phenomenal dancer, but not a singer. But her support did help.

This week's theme was 1970s, and Jack had the perfect song they could sing. He and Katherine both agreed he could pick the song, considering she basically picked the song last week. He just had to check with her first.

* * *

><p>Jack rushed into the theater and ran to find Katherine. He spotted her slumped in a seat in the back row of the bottom level of the theater, scribbling in her journal. Things had been a bit awkward since the incident with his dad, but he was hoping to get that passed them. He had been working on something for her for a while now, and was excited to give it to her. He went through the back hall of the theater to come up behind her and surprise her.<p>

Being with Katherine was like being in another world. Jack loved every second they spent together. They were going on dates outside of the competition; they were growing closer every day. That night in the alley really brought them closer too. Jack saw how much Katherine cared about him. This surprised him, given that most of his life he was never shown love or affection. Only abuse.

* * *

><p>Jack finally came up behind Katherine. Quietly, he snuck up behind her. "Hey!" He shouted wrapping his arms around her from behind. Katherine screamed on the top of her lungs at the shock. She spun around and began to laugh seeing it was only Jack. "A little jumpy, Ace?" Jack asked, leaning on a row of seats. "Hey." She said, pulling him into a kiss, while kneeling on her chair to face him.<p>

Katherine finally broke apart from him, but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "So… what's in your bag?" Katherine asked with a sly smile, glancing at his bag. "Just somethin' for a certain girl." Jack said, pulling out of her grasp. "Ooh. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" Katherine said, making grabbing motions with her hands. She hated waiting, it killed her.

"Okay, here Ace." Jack said, giving the thin, wrapped package to Katherine. Katherine sunk back into her chair, full of excitement. Jack watched, leaning on the back of her chair, as she torn off the paper on the package. Katherine's hands flew to her face at what sat in her lap.

It was a small picture of Jack and Katherine at the beach that Liz took with her Polaroid camera. The Polaroid was tucked into the top of the small frame. Underneath was a beautiful sketch of that photo in charcoal. Signed on the bottom, in Jack's chicken scratch hand writing was:  
><em> Ace, I love you more than words can explain. You gave me love and hope when I was never given it before. You believed in me when no one else did. I believe in you, and can't live without you. I love you. –Jack<em>

"Jack, did… did you draw this?" Katherine asked, tracing her fingers over the glass covering the sketch. Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Yeah, I know things have gotten complicated for ya wit da show getting tougha' and dat night in da alley. So I wanted ta give ya somethin' ta show I'm here for ya." Katherine looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. No one had ever given her something with that much thought and love. She placed the photo back in the box on the floor and stood to face Jack.

She pulled him into a tight hug, resting her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you. "She whispered softly. Jack's heart skipped a beat at her words. Three simple words, that's all they were. But those three words meant everything to Jack. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "I love ya too, Ace." Jack said, feeling Katherine's tears of joy on his neck.

* * *

><p>When they finally broke apart, Katherine brought them out of their little world. "So, we better start working on that song. Did you pick one?" Katherine asked, sitting in her seat. Jack jumped over the row and sat in the seat next to her. "Yeah, how do you feel about Your Song, by Elton John?" Jack asked leaning on the armrest. "I would love to do that song. But do you think it's going to be enough to beat him?" Katherine said pointing to a guy leaning on a rail, flirting with some girls.<p>

Morris Delancey. Jack couldn't begin to describe how much he disliked Morris Delancey. First of all, he flirted with every girl he met, even Katherine. He could never treat a girl right. Second, he was so rude. He was constantly putting down Jack. He said he was a street bum from New York who was going nowhere. That was something Katherine hated about him. but despite all that, he was the biggest threat in the competition.

Right now, Jack and Katherine were doing great. The judges said they were the ones to beat in this competition. Their only threat was Morris. His voice was incredible. It would be a miracle if they beat him. But Jack couldn't stand the thought of them losing to that asshole. "Yeah, it's good enough. We'll make sure it's good enough."

**Hey guys, so how was that. I love writing this, but I do need to know. Should I delete **_**Things That We Lost In The Fire**_** and **_**Rock Of Newsies**_**? It's really up to you guys. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, people do it all the time. Anyways, please read and review. Reviews are confidence boosters! -Aly**


	9. The Fight

**Hey guys, sorry for the long period of no update. I've been dealing with some…stuff. Also is you guys are huge Broadway fans like me, you'd know about Broadway Con. Well tickets go on sale on my birthday, so my mom and I are staying up till midnight on the day before to get tickets. Also, I decided I'm gonna try and update almost all my stories this week.  
>And one more thing. I'm thinking of starting a one-shot series of Jack and Katherine. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!<strong>

Rehearsals were tough lately. Katherine was trying and trying, but she never seemed as good as Morris. She had heard rumors from other contestants. Apparently, Morris was singing Imagine by John Lennon. Now Katherine was worried. If you played your cards right with that song, you could get everyone's votes.

Liz could tell Katherine was stressed. The week had been tough, and she wasn't really sleeping well. She and Jack would stay later in the theater to rehearse more. Liz wanted her to do well, but she didn't want her to go crazy with stress.

Katherine walked next to Liz. It was Thursday. The show was Friday night, and Liz told her she wanted o do something to take her mind of it. They walked down the boardwalk; they stopped and leaned over the rail, looking at the water. "So, did Jack give you the gift?" Liz asked, trying to start a conversation.

Katherine stopped fidgeting with her hands to acknowledge Liz. "Uhh, yeah. It was really sweet." Katherine had never felt like they way she felt now. It was so awkward. She and Liz always had something to talk about. But she could tell, this competition was changing her. "Katherine, there's only two more weeks, you understand that right." Liz said, now looking at her.

"Yeah, I know. So?" Katherine asked. "Well, it looks like there's gonna be two possible endings: you and Jack win and get the record deal. Or you go home and never see Jack again. I'm just saying, you need to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Liz said, getting it off her chest.

Katherine didn't know what to say. Of course she was shocked, but that's not what she was really feeling. She was mad, so mad. "Are you kidding me?" Katherine practically shouted. "You were the one who convinced me to give him a chance, and now you're telling me it won't last?"

"No, Kath I'm not saying that I'm just saying-"Liz was cut off by Katherine. "UGH! You know what, if you don't support my relationship or me in this competition, then why are you here? You know what you've changed." Katherine began to storm off when she heard Liz shout her name.

"Katherine! You know, you can walk away from this playing the victim and acting like I'm the bad guy. Or you can grow up and realize- you changed! The old you knew that even if you lost, just coming here was a big risk, and the old you knew what could have happened if you dated Jack. I've tried to be there for you during everything, but I can't be this. You need to grow up and finish what you started."With that Liz pulled her penny-board out of her bag and skated past Katherine, back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the theater, her head hanging low in shame. Liz didn't talk to her all yesterday after their fight. Katherine really screwed up this time. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to fix things with Liz, but she didn't want to lose Jack.<p>

She walked over to the first row and buried her head in her hands. She felt someone's hand touch her head. She looked up to see Jack. "Hey, Ace. Ya feelin' okay?" He asked, sitting next to her. "No, I got into an awful fight with Liz and now she won't talk to me." Katherine said, as she buried her head in his chest. "What about?" Jack asked, stoking her hair.

Katherine explained her situation and waited for his response. She expected to hear something like 'We could get through anything. She's wrong," But that was not what he said. "Hey, Katherine." Katherine looked him in the eyes, taking note of how he used her really name, not Ace. "I love ya, but I don't wanna come between you and ya best friend." Katherine got worried; she thought he was breaking up with her.

"No, no you're not! I promise, I was out of line. She's just worried that our relationship won't last if we lose." Katherine said, cupping his face with her hands. He smiled at how genuinely worried she was over him leaving her. "Well, we'll figure somethin' out if dat happens. But da last thing I wanna do is hurt ya. I think you should fix things with Liz." Jack said.

* * *

><p>"But I can't! You don't get it!" Katherine pushed herself out of Jack's lap and stormed into the hallway of the theater. She ran to the corner by the bathroom, sank to the floor and buried her head in her knees. She cried, she cried and cried. Katherine couldn't possibly fix things with Liz; she accused her best friend of not supporting her. No way would she accept her apology that easily, she knew how stubborn Liz was.<p>

Katherine came to the realization she'd been crying for awhile. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected to look up and she Jack. She expected to hear him go on about how he understood and how he'd help her through this. But that's not at all what she saw.

She looked up and saw one of the last people she'd expect to see. "Simon?"

**So how was that? Sorry for no update. I'll be back soon! As always, read and review! Reviews are confidence boosters!- Aly**


	10. Liz

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long period of no update, I've been going through some difficult things. But I think that's all taken care of now. So anyways, a lot of you guys were wondering who Simon was. I kinda didn't want to add that, because I thought it would be obvious who he was. But I'm glad, you guys didn't know. That makes this so much better.  
>And finally, I think I have one more piece of news. I've come up with a really cool story idea. But I'm not telling you what it is yet. When I finish this story, I will tell you and start it. but for now you have to wait. Well enjoy this chapter!<strong>

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked. Above her stood the one and only, Simon Cowell. He scoffed at her question, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I am a judge on the show." Simon sat down next to her and sighed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, resting his arms on his knees. Katherine ran a hand throw her hair. "I got into a huge argument with my best friend, Liz. She didn't support me in this show or in my relationship. And when I tried talking to Jack about it, he didn't get it. He told me I should try to fix it with Liz, but I just can't!" Once again, Katherine buried her head into her knees. Simon thought for a moment.

"Why?" He finally asked. "Huh?" Katherine asked, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Why can't you fix it?" Simon asked Katherine. "I just, said things, things that shouldn't have been said. She'll never forgive me." Katherine answered, leaning back against the wall.

"Katherine, do you know why I'm so tough on people audition for this show?" Simon asked, looking over at Katherine. She shook her head in response to him. "I don't enjoy hurting people, but I tell them what they need to hear. I'd rather them be upset for a little while, than them trying incredibly hard to achieve a goal that they just cannot." Katherine took in what Simon was saying.

"Are you saying I should have listened to Liz?" Katherine said. "Well, consider where she was coming from. Give her a chance to explain. Maybe she was just looking out for you." Simon stood up and leant a hand to Katherine. Before he left, he said one more thing to her. "Katherine, remember. The things we regret the most are things we can fix or change but never try." And with that, Simon turned and headed back into the theater.

Katherine stood alone in the hallway. She came to the realization; she was the bad guy, not Liz. Liz was looking out for her. And all Katherine did was say hurtful things to her. She never even let her explain. She knew Simon was right. She had been friends with Liz for too long to just let her go now. She knew if she never fixed this, she'd always regret it.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the hotel room and placed her bag on her bed. She saw Liz sitting outside on the balcony, reading a book. Katherine knew she had to do this. She walked over to the sliding glass door and put her hand on the handle. She had auditioned in front of millions of people on the X-Factor, left her entire life to try to get a crack at fame when no one but Liz believed in her, and this was the hardest thing she ever hard had to do. She was shaking; what if Liz wouldn't forgive her?<p>

Katherine finally worked up the courage and pushed the door open. "Hey." Katherine said, taking a seat next to Liz. Liz put her book down on the table and looked at Katherine. "What do you want?" Liz asked. She didn't even use a snide tone, she just sounded disappointed and tired, like she was tired of this situation. "I'm sorry, you were right. I was in the wrong." Katherine said, scooting her chair closer to Liz's. "I just don't get you, you've changed. And I think you are to swept up in your new relationship and life to realize it. You knew, coming into this contest that you couldn't afford to get close to someone. And what will you do f you lose, Katherine?"

Katherine looked down at her feet. She'd been asking herself this question for a while now. What was she going to do? "I don't know Liz. But all I know is I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please, forgive me." Liz leaned back and ran a hand through her red hair. "I can't believe you said I down support you." Liz's voice was barley louder than a whisper. "Liz, I know you do. I was upset and I wasn't saying what I meant. Please, I'm so sorry."

Liz buried her face in her hands and thought. "I forgive you." Liz said. "Seriously?" Katherine asked. "Yeah, I know what you're going through and it's tough. But if you want to be with Jack, I support you. I just want you to be careful and not hurt yourself or him." Katherine gave Liz a slight smile as if she was still uncertain of something. "So are we friends again?" Katherine asked.

"We never stopped." Liz said. Katherine stood and pulled Liz into a tight hug. She felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. Simon was right. She need Liz and couldn't even imagine what she would do without her. "And don't worry, you have got this contest in the bag. No way Morris is gonna beat you." Liz said as they pulled apart. "Don't be so sure."

**So hey, how was that? Sorry I didn't add Jack in this chapter, but I have a good reason. I really wanted this chapter to focus on Katherine and Liz. I really wanted you guys to see how deep their friendship is. Also I was looking around online and found a photo that looks just like how I pictured Liz. the link is in my bio!**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Reviews are confidence boosters! Love you guys - Aly**


End file.
